imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
PeteThePlayer
PeteThePlayer was the first German speedrunner to take part in an IAS tournament. He competed in 3 tournaments before vanishing. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 PeteThePlayer, being one of the only seeded newcomers to IAS 5, was expected to do pretty well. Though after his first match with Spikestuff95, a lot of people thought different. His match with Spikestuff was a Crash Team Racing speedrun, in which he failed a Crystal collecting challenge twice, and it cost him the match. After this match a lot of people thought they may have overestimated PeteThePlayer, who was predicted to have a semi-final elimination. Others jumped to the conclusion that Spikestuff forced him into doing CTR, which Spikestuff denies, and said that they both agreed upon it. His second match with COOLPRO195 however, went a lot better. The match was a race to get the Red, Blue and Green Gems in Crash 2. Pete won this by quite a large margin. His final match saw him face off against Slodgeball, a late entry to the tournament, after CrashFan994 quit. Once again, he comfortably won this Crash 3 speedrun, after a lot of stalling to allow Slodgeball to catch up. This practically secured his place in Round 2, despite his early failure. Round 2 saw him against TheAFH013, who had odds of 1:10 of winning the tournament. After PeteThePlayer's disappointing performance in Round 1, people were expecting TheAFH to win this one easily. But the match itself turned out to be one of the biggest shocks in all of Round 2, as PeteThePlayer not only beat TheAFH, but also RabidWombatJR and Crash41596, two of the favourites to win the tournament. Pete was going through to the Quarter-Finals, and perhaps more importanly, people now saw him as major competition in the tournament and a strong candidate for the Grand Final at that. Some even now believed he could go all of the way. The Quarter-Final draws were kind to Pete, as he was paired up with DessertMonkeyJK. As DessertMonkey had problems with his microphone, they decided to do their speedruns separately, but DessertMonkey ended up not sending the file early enough to Pete's liking, and PeteThePlayer could not be bothered to wait as the extended deadline was running out quickly, so he decided to upload the run with just his own video. The whole thing ended up commentary-less all of the way. The race was to beat N. Tropy in Crash Bandicoot 3 with 5 Gold Relics and the Purple Gem. DessertMonkey's emulator crashed when he was at Deep Trouble and had clocked 36 minutes. PeteThePlayer was granted the victory by a rather bitter DessertMonkey, and it is safe to say it wasn't the most fair of victories. Luckily for DessertMonkey, he was entered into the wild card draw, and got a chance to get back into the tournament. But more importantly Pete was through to the Semi-Finals, after that little bit of controversy. The Semi-Finals saw him against MrFinlandboy, and the match was shaping up to be PeteThePlayer's biggest challenge since his defeat of TheAFH013. Both Pete and Finlandboy were predicted to have Semi-Final eliminations at the start of the tournament, but only one of them would surpass their predicted position. At this point of the tournament, Pete, having proven he could beat Rabid and Crash41596, was given very high odds of 1:3. His cockiness had been brought up a couple of times by various other speedrunners, and they thought it may lead to his downfall. The speedrun was a race to get the Green Gem in Crash 3, along with many guest commentators discussing anything but the speedrun. The race that counted was actually the third attempt at actually doing the speedrun The first time it was deemed unfair by Pete as Finlandboy was using NTSC and he was using PAL, and there was a moment when Pete momentarily had to leave mid-speedrun. The second attempt, Pete's emulator crashed in retrospective to his earlier match with DessertMonkey. And the third time PeteThePlayer actually lost fair and square, and MrFinlandboy was through to the final. PeteThePlayer reflected back on this match saying he was too cocky going into it, but was pleased with getting to the Semi-Finals in his first tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Pete was the only one who did his matches in his group. He beat Mrthingus in a race to rescue Mingus in Spyro 3. He then lost to Yogamoanyo in a race to 3 skill points in Spyro 2. He then did a void match because Runnee22Walkthroughs was inactive, gving him a default victory. His last match was against SamatelloHD in a race to 26 dragons in Spyro 1, which he won. In Round 2 Pete beat NoVaX9000 in a race to get all dragons in Artisans and Peace Keepers Worlds, All Eggs, and 2000 Gems in Spyro 1. In the Quarter-Finals Pete raced and beat Nintendogen64 in a race to beat all flight levels and get kissed by a fairy in Spyro 1. In the Semi-Finals Pete lost to LukeRF44 in a race to rescue Pete in Spyro 3. Pete had a second chance in the triple threat match, but came last, losing to Ratchet5 and EvilOmnimon. It was a race to 100% Mushroom Speedway, and then beat the time attack and race on Country Speedway and time attack and race on Honey Speedway in Spyro 3. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 IAS 7 was Pete's worst tournament. He lost to Tealgamemaster in a race to beat Ansem in Kingdom Hearts, but beat EvilOmnimon in another Kingdom Hearts speedrun. In Round 2 Pete was due to face RabidWombatJR, but he quit the tournament, apparently due to being afraid of losing. Instead, he faced ThaRixer (the third-place finisher in Rabid's group) in a race to get as many Pizza Planet tokens as possible in 20 minutes in Toy Story 2, and won. In the Quarter-Finals Pete lost to Crash41596 in a best of 5 series of Disney games. Gallery PeteThePlayer.JPG Statistics Game Statistics For "Best of X" matches, each match is counted individually. Category:Past Competitors Category:Competitors from Europe